1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting device for a film of an endless tube system and to an isolation device having such a cutting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In so-called isolation devices, in which toxic or sterile materials, in particular, are handled in a closed chamber, it is necessary that objects or waste be ejected without contamination, for instance upon batch changes or the like. In particular, this requires that increased user protection be assured. One such gate is known for instance from German Utility Model DE 203 08 805 U1. This known gate includes a cylindrical hollow body, on the outer circumference of which an endless film tube is provided. The known device furthermore has a film welding device, with which the film tube can be welded before and after being filled with contaminated waste or the like. However, in this known device there is the danger that, for instance after cleaning the isolation device with water, contaminated residual drops will remain in the gate. Moreover, the moisture introduced by the cleaning process causes problems in torch cutting of the film tube. In unfavorable situations, a weld seam of reduced quality may be produced, and as a result a user and the environment may undesirably become contaminated. The film tube, which is then doubly welded at its beginning and end, is then cut off by means of a separate cutting device, in particular scissors or the like, at the welded portion of the tube. However, the danger exists that the weld seam will be mistake, allowing environmental contamination to occur.